


Flowers for my love

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Lee Jeno, Based on a Tumblr Post, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Florist Na Jaemin, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Sort Of, at first sumi is a bitch but jaemin is too nice and she kinda gets a redemption, calculus sucks, nomin, nomin are soft, sorta social media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: It's not every day that one of the most popular boys in school comes into your flower shop and asks you how to say 'fuck you' in flower language.And it's not every day that you get into a fake relationship with them too.Na Jaemin was a very special case.





	Flowers for my love

**Author's Note:**

> ok fun story:  
> my computer shut down before I could save this entire work and I was so scared dude  
> when I turned it on obviously the doc was gone and istg I almost quit writing right there but thank god for auto-recover   
> ok that's it just wanted to share my near-death experience

Jaemin was about ready to die. He banged his head on the table and let loose a loud groan. The overwhelming smell of lavender next to him wasn’t doing anything to ease his headache. Jungwoo, the owner of the flower shop, came from the back of the shop and looked at him pityingly.

“Calculus?”

Jaemin nodded. “It’s over the break work. Can you believe they assigned work over Christmas? I’m dropping out.”

Jungwoo chuckled, and ruffled his hair. “Only one more year. If anything, you should’ve dropped out last year. You’re a junior, so it’s too late. Although, if you did drop out now, you could help me here more. I’ll appoint you as co-owner.”

“I know, and no thanks.”

“It’s alright, kiddo. Just take a break.” Jungwoo moved the worksheet and pencil out of Jaemin’s reach.

“Why do you call me kiddo? I’m two years younger.”

Jungwoo shrugged. “Sorry. It’s just that Jisung’s usually around here…where is that little shit?”

He muttered that last part to himself and disappeared again into the back of the shop. Jaemin was alone again, and he rested his chin on his palm. He looked in disdain at his worksheet, and resisted the urge to toss it into the trash and say his cat shredded it. He was about to fall asleep when the bell rang, showing that someone entered the shop.

A boy dressed in a leather jacket and all black stepped into the shop. It was kind of funny, the contrast between his clothes and the flowers was drastic. Jaemin recognized him as his classmate.

“Oh. Jeno?”

Jeno looked up. “I know you…oh! Jaemin from calculus?”

Jaemin nodded. “That’s me. What can I do for you?”

Jeno sheepishly walked up to the counter, ruffling his hair. “Uh…how do I say ‘fuck you’ in flowers?”

“Come again?”

“How do I say ‘fuck you’ in flower language? Don’t tell me Donghyuck fucked me over. He told me there was a flower language.”

Jaemin laughed. “Oh. Well, you’ve come to the right person. I may have looked like I was about to fall asleep, but I know my flowers. Who’s the special person?”

Jeno sighed. “My girlfriend cheated on me.”

“Oh. Sorry…?”

“It’s alright. I kind of suspected.”

Jaemin stood up, and walked around the counter, looking for the specific flowers.

“Trouble with the calculus?”

Jaemin jumped, and nearly dropped the flowers.

“Oh! Sorry for scaring you.”

Jaemin waved him off. “It’s fine. But yeah, I’m having a bit of trouble. I hate calc with a passion.”

“I can help. I’m actually pretty good.”

Jaemin whipped around to look at him. “Really? You’re a god send. Don’t even bother for paying for these flowers. It’s on me.”

“No, no, no. I’ll still pay. See of it as a thank you for helping me with the flowers.”

“Yeah, and see this as a thank you for helping me with calculus.”

Jeno shook his head. “Nope. I’m still paying.”

Jaemin sighed. “We’ll deal with this later. Let me find the rest of the flowers.”

Jaemin quickly gathered the flowers into a bouquet and tied them up with a bow. Then, he went back behind the counter.

“Okay, so let me explain. The geraniums mean stupidity, foxglove means insincerity, meadowsweet means uselessness, yellow carnations mean ‘you’ve disappointed me’, and to put the cherries on top, the orange lilies over here mean hatred. I’ll write it down for you, so you can explain it.”

Jaemin took out a piece of paper and wrote down all the explanations in a messy scrawl, handing it to Jeno when he finished.

“There.”

Jeno gratefully took it. “Thank you, Jaemin. I think it’s perfect. Honestly, the yellow carnations really put it together. Like, when I caught her making out with Hajoon? I was like, ‘Really? Hajoon?’.”

Jaemin winced. “Of all the boys she could’ve picked, she chose Hajoon? Over you?”

Jeno nodded. “That’s what I said. I like you, Jaemin. You understand it.”

Jaemin chuckled, and shook his head. Jeno gasped. “I have to pay you!”

“No, you don’t. Don’t even think about it.”

Jeno started reaching for his wallet, and Jaemin chucked his pencil at him. “Don’t.”

Jeno sighed. “Fine. I guess I’ll be helping you with calculus for the rest of the year.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “What? I only need help with this worksheet! And the rest of the year is months away! She cheated on you! And you’re—”

Jeno shushed him. “It’s fine, Jaemin. I don’t mind helping you out. Unless, you let me pay.”

Jaemin grumbled, and relented. “Fine. Here are your flowers.”

He handed the flowers to Jeno, and Jeno smiled at him. “I’ll see you Monday after break during lunch at the library? I can help you then.”

Jaemin nodded. “Yep. Thank you so much, Jeno.”

“No problem.”

Jeno waved and smiled a last time, and walked out of the shop. Jaemin sighed, and looked back at his calculus worksheet. He didn’t even bother picking it up again for the rest of the break.

* * *

Jaemin was walking along with his friend Renjun when he remembered about Jeno.

“Oh, Renjun. I have to go.”

“Where?”

“Just meeting up with someone. They’re going to help me with calc.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Finally got a tutor?”

“No. Just a classmate.”

Renjun nodded, then suddenly poked him. “What?”

“Did you hear that Jeno broke up with his girlfriend? Apparently, she caught him cheating.”

Jaemin looked at him weirdly. “As in, Lee Jeno? The Lee Jeno who wears the leather jacket and is called a ‘bad boy’?”

Renjun nodded. “The one and only.”

Jaemin huffed. “I don’t think so. I’ll be going.”

He ran off to go find Jeno, and found him in the library. “Hey.”

“Hi. What’s up?”

Jeno shrugged. “Nothing much. Just broke up with Sumi.”

“Oh! Apparently, they’re spreading around that _you’re_ the one that cheated. People are believing it too…because of…”

Jaemin struggled to find the right words without offending Jeno.

“Oh. Yeah, I know. I’ll release the pictures later. I’ll let her have her fun.”

“What pictures?”

“Well, I was going to surprise her at her house, but when I got inside, I saw her kissing Hajoon. I took pictures and then ran away. She didn’t see.”

“Oh. Okay.”

It was silent, then Jeno spoke up. “So…where’s the worksheet?”

“Oh yeah! Hang on, let me get it out.”

Jaemin dug around in his back pack for a minute, then pulled out the worksheet. Jeno took a look at it.

“You’re not bad. I think you just got stuck on this because of…”

For the rest of the lunch period, Jeno continued to explain everything to Jaemin. He gave multiple ways of solving the problems and explained the concepts really well. Jaemin was sure Jeno was secretly a teacher himself. When Jeno was done, Jaemin actually understood everything.

“Thank you so much. I really needed the help.”

Jeno smiled at him, and opened his mouth to speak when someone barged in the library and yelled Jeno’s name.

“Jeno!”

Jaemin turned his head to look at the voice, and there was Sumi, standing with the rest of her friends, fuming.

“I knew you were cheating on me!”

Jaemin looked puzzled. _Who…oh._

“What? I didn’t cheat on you.”

Sumi scoffed, and gestured to Jaemin. “You sure?”

Jaemin grew angry. He didn’t know Jeno very well, but he wasn’t about to let him be yelled at and accused for something he didn’t do. “Shut up. He didn’t cheat on you. He’s helping me with calculus. Please take the time to find out the truth before acting like a fool. And please, don’t be a hypocrite.”

Sumi paled. “What?”

Jaemin turned to Jeno, and gestured for Jeno to hand over his phone. “Unlock it, and go to your picture app.”

Jeno seemed to understand, and did just that. He threw the phone over to Jaemin.

“Here. Oh, look. It’s you. And, who’s that? That can’t be Jeno…Jeno doesn’t have red hair. Why are you locking lips with him, Sumi?”

Sumi turned red, but this time from embarrassment. Her friends look at her, and started to laugh.

“Stop being a lying bitch, Sumi. Everyone’s tired of it. Stay away from Jeno.”

Sumi grew angry again, and stomped out of the library, her clique following her. Jaemin apologized to everyone who was in the library, and sat back down. He handed the phone back to Jeno.

“Sorry. I hate liars. And people who are rude and like to ruin people.”

“No, it’s okay. Thanks, Jaemin.”

Jeno gave him a small smile, and handed back his worksheet.

“Thanks, Jeno. I won’t bother you about this again. You won’t hear a peep from me.”

Jeno shook his head. “Nah. I like you. Let’s hang out more.”

Jaemin grinned. “Okay. You know where to find me!”

Jaemin stuffed his things back in his bag, and happily left the library with a better understanding of calculus.

And a faint blush.

* * *

When Jaemin entered the flower shop, he set his things down and sat down at the register. He sighed happily, and rested his chin on his arms.

“What’s got you so happy?”

“Nothing.”

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. “Sure, Jaemin. Whenever you come here, you always look like your cat died.”

“Tteok is fine! She is a healthy little kitty.”

“You have a cat?”

Jaemin and Jungwoo didn’t notice the bell ring in the midst of their banter. Jeno was standing there, bike helmet in hand.

“Oh. When did you get here?”

“Just now.”

He set his things down, and said hi to Jungwoo. “Hi. I’m Jeno.”

“Hello. I’m Jungwoo. Are you here for some flowers?”

Jeno shook his head. “I’m here for him.”

Jungwoo slowly looked in between them, seeming to put things together, and smiled evilly at Jaemin. “I see. I’m going to the back to water the flowers. You two do whatever.”

Jaemin blushed and buried his face in his hands. Jeno just looked at the two of them with an amused expression on his face.

“He seems nice.”

Jaemin groaned. “He’s the devil.”

Jeno laughed, but was cut off by a thunk. They turned to find the source, and found a rock laying outside near the glass door, with a shocked Sumi staring at them. Jaemin figured she’d tried to break the door, but the glass was strong enough to the point where it only left a mark.

Jeno’s eyes grew dark and he stormed outside. Jaemin could see them arguing, and heard muffled yelling. Eventually, Sumi stormed off, and Jeno came back inside.

“I’m so sorry, Jaemin.”

Jaemin sighed. “It’s fine. The door is okay. No one is hurt. She’s just a bitch.”

Jeno rubbed his face with his hands. “No, that’s not it. This time, it’s my fault.”

Jaemin was confused. “What?”

“She asked me why I was hanging out with you. I didn’t want to answer her and feed her anger. So, I told her to fuck off because it’s not her business. She started insulting you and said some _terrible_ things, and I got angry. I screamed at her to get lost and told her not to say those things about you because they weren’t true. Then she asked me why I cared so much, and asked if we were dating as a joke. And well…I said ‘so what if we were?’. Then, she left.”

“Oh. So, now she thinks we’re together?”

Jeno nodded miserably. “I’m sorry.”

Jaemin was silent. Then he softly nudged Jeno. “It’s fine. I was beginning to get lonely anyway.”

“What?”

“I’m saying that I’m okay with it. We’re going to get her back. Show her what she lost.”

Jeno’s eyes widened. “Really? You’re okay with that?”

Jaemin nodded. “I owe you. After all, you’re stuck helping me with calculus anyways. And, isn’t that what friends do for each other?”

Jeno’s expression morphed into a large smile. His eyes turned to crescents, and he did a little dance. “You’re amazing!”

“Not really. Come on. We have a relationship to fake.”

* * *

The next day when Jaemin walked into school, people already started staring at him. It seemed Sumi spread it around already. Maybe it was because they started following each other on Instagram, maybe it was because they changed their bios to say that they were taken with the date of each other’s birthdays.

Whichever it was.

He knew people would start to ask them to confirm the rumors, so he started rehearsing the stories they made up last night. They’d been friends for a while, and when Jeno saw Sumi was cheating, he realized he deserved better. So, he called Jaemin and asked him out. This had happened right before winter break, so that meant they’d been dating for about two and a half weeks.

However, now they’d been friends for years, so they had to know a lot of trivia about each other. They’d all memorized it yesterday.

Finally, someone came up to him and smacked him. It was Renjun.

“You never told me you knew Jeno, much less was best friends with him. And now, you’re _dating_ him? Oh my god, Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiled sheepishly, and shushed him. “I’m sorry. I thought it’d be better to not tell anyone. That kinda didn’t work.”

Renjun sighed. “You owe me a story. Let’s go.”

They walked to the general area where all the students hung out before school. Jeno was already there waiting for him, and smiled.

“Hey.”

He pulled Jaemin in by the waist, and kissed his hair. They’d discussed the whole…affection thing yesterday too. Only kisses on the cheek, hair, temple, and forehead. They could kiss on the lips only if it was absolutely required. By the time they finished talking about it, they were both red.

“Hey yourself.”

Renjun gaped at them. “Na Jaemin. You definitely owe me a story. I’m going to tell all of our friends. And you too, Lee Jeno.”

He ran off, and left Jaemin and Jeno alone.

“This is so weird. I’ve read so many stories about this fake-dating stuff, but I didn’t think that this happened in real life.”

“Me neither. Lots of people are eating it up though. Apparently, they love the pastel boy with the flower shop and the ‘bad boy’ with leather jackets and motorcycles. I think we already have a fan club.”

Jaemin’s eyes bugged out. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. We’re called ‘Nomin’. It’s our ship name.”

Jaemin, still in disbelief, shook his head. “Our life is a fanfiction.”

“You read those?”

“Occasionally.”

Jeno stifled a giggle. “Alright. I’m not judging. Now, let’s get to class. I’ll walk you.”

Jeno held out a hand, and Jaemin laced their fingers together. “What a gentleman.”

The two of them walked hand-in-hand to class, casually talking about their day so far. None of the conversation felt forced, which was strange, since they’d known each other for a total of three days.

“Well, have fun. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Jaemin kissed his cheek, and turned red. Jeno laughed at him. “We should work on that.”

He winked, and Jaemin flushed even more. Jaemin could hear his laughs as he walked down the halls, and he walked into the class room. As he settled down into a seat and grabbed his materials, someone sat down in front of him and turned to him.

It was Sumi. Great.

“What?”

Sumi peered at him. “Are you really dating Jeno?”

Jaemin nodded. “Yes. He wasn’t cheating on you, though. We’ve been friends for years, and we only started dating after he caught you with Hajoon and broke up with you.”

Sumi raised an eyebrow. “How come I never heard about you then?”

“We kept our friendship a secret. I didn’t want to give Jeno any rumors, and he didn’t want to give me any unnecessary attention.”

“Then why come out and say you’re dating?”

Jaemin shrugged. “We had no choice. You were going to spread it anyway.”

Sumi narrowed her eyes. “You’re lying.”

“Why would I?”

“You don’t actually know Jeno. “

“Yes, I do. I’ve been friends with him for years.”

“Does he have cats?”

“Yes. 3, Bongsik, Seol, and Lal. He’s allergic though, and takes medicine.”

“When’s his birthday?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Come on. It’s in my bio. Why wouldn’t I know?”

“Fine. What’s his favorite dish?”

“Oh. Soy sauce, fried egg, and rice. I make it for him.”

Sumi huffed, and turned back around in her seat. She’d given up. Jaemin grinned, and pulled out his phone to text Jeno.

_nana: sumi just interrogated me about you. I won :D_

_jenjen: oh lol. I should’ve warned you that she would. Sry_

_nana: it’s fine. Now pay attention_

_jenjen: fine bby ;)_

Jaemin rolled his eyes and put his phone away. For the rest of the morning, Jaemin didn’t pay much attention to the relationship. He ignored the stares he got and the whispers. He just paid attention to class, and nothing more.

When it was time for lunch, Jaemin was grateful. He was tired of paying attention to class and not talking to anyone.

He sat down next to Jeno and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Not doing too well?”

“It’s just boring. I can’t talk to anyone because they’ll only talk about me and you.”

Jeno fed him part of his sandwich, and hummed. “Sorry about that.”

They sat in silence for a while, except for the occasional crunching when Jaemin would steal Jeno’s chips. Their silence was disturbed when Sumi sat down in front of them. Jaemin sighed, and lifted his head off of Jeno’s shoulder.

“What?”

“I don’t believe you two.”

Jeno scoffed. “And why do we care?”

Sumi sat back. Jaemin realized that she realized that she didn’t have anything against them. Go figure.

Jeno seemed to notice the same, and grabbed Jaemin’s hand. “Come on. We’re doing some off campus traveling.”

Jeno dragged him out of the school gates and they went to the mall across the street. “Why are we here?”

“I couldn’t bear the stares. Sorry.”

Jaemin shook his head. “It’s fine.”

He looked down at their hands. Jeno was still holding his. He saw where Jaemin was looking, and quickly let go.

“Sorry, I—”

Jaemin grabbed his hand back and laced their fingers together. “I don’t mind.”

Jaemin ignored the blush on his cheeks when Jeno hummed and swung their hands between them. They walked aimlessly around the mall, wandering into stores occasionally. Jaemin dragged Jeno inside of a plushie store.

“Aw, these are so cute. Tteok would like one.”

“Oh, your cat?”

Jaemin nodded. “She takes after me.”

Jeno snorted. He picked up a peach plushie with a face, and squished it. “These are cute.”

Jaemin wasn’t listening, and dragged him to the other end. “Oh my gosh, these hamster plushies are so cute!”

He took a large one from the top shelf, and hugged it. Jeno quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture without Jaemin knowing.

“We can come back after school and buy it if you want. If you buy it now, you’ll have to carry it around school.”

Jaemin set back the plushie. “It’s kind of expensive. I don’t think I can drop forty bucks on that. I mean, it’s not a big splurge, but that’s a lot of food.”

Jeno thought for a moment. “Oh. Okay.”

Jaemin realized he brought the mood down, and took Jeno’s hand again. “We should head back. Don’t want to miss calculus.”

“Ah yes, your favorite subject.”

Jaemin grumbled at him. “You’re the only person I know who likes it.”

“Oh, come on. You know you like the class.”

“Only because you’re in it. I’ve been so lonely in that class.”

Jeno smiled. “Wow. You like me.”

“We’re holding hands.”

“That we are.”

They ended up being five minutes late. The yelling from their teacher was totally worth it.

* * *

Jeno walked with Jaemin to the flower shop after school. Jungwoo greeted them both and gave them cookies.

“Thanks, Jungwoo. You really didn’t have to.”

“No problem, Jeno. It’s for making Jaemin happy.”

Jeno turned to Jaemin, amused expression on his face. Jaemin blushed and smacked his chest. “Leave me alone.”

“But-but I make you so happy!”

Jaemin growled. “I’ll cut your hair off. Shut up.”

“Feisty. Just how I like it.”

He scoffed and threw his bag on the counter. “Okay Jungwoo, time for you to leave.”

Jungwoo snickered and went to the back. Jaemin wondered what he did back there all the time. He turned back to Jeno and scowled at him.

“Don’t be mad at me. Be mad at Jungwoo.”

Jaemin sighed, and went over to him. “You’re annoying.”

“Oh, but here we are. You’re dating me.”

Jaemin looked around. “Not really.”

“You wound me.”

Jaemin walked back to the counter and sat down. Jeno sat down next to him. “So. What do you do here?”

“Wait.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope.”

Jeno groaned. “Do you do homework?”

“Finished it.”

“Great. What can I do?”

“Go home, or wait with me.”

Jeno threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “How do you do this?”

“Well, I like flowers.”

“I know. Oh! Why don’t you teach me about the meanings of flowers? I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

Jaemin’s eyes lit up. “Really? Okay, so here’s the peony. It means bashfulness and compassion. I really like it…”

For the next half an hour, Jaemin went around the shop pointing at different flowers and explaining them to Jeno. They chuckled when they reached the flowers that were put in the bouquet for Sumi.

After an eternity, they reached the last flower. Thank god, Jeno was sure he was going to explode.

“And this is the amaryllis. It means pride and splendid beauty. I think this is one of my favorite flowers. It’s so pretty, and vibrant.”

Jeno picked up a flower, and inspected it. He looked back up at Jaemin, and took Jaemin’s face in one of his hands. He tucked the flower on one of Jaemin’s ears and fixed his hair a little.

“Beautiful.” He breathed out. Jaemin flushed a bright red, and turned away.

“Jeno.”

“Hm?”

“Stop that.”

Jeno looked at him quizzically. “Stop what?”

“Stop looking at me like…that.”

“Oh. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

Jaemin looked away. “Uh…it makes me embarrassed.”

“Sorry. I think you do look beautiful though. Just needed to be said.”

Jaemin groaned. “You’re the worst.”

He pushed Jeno aside and sat back down behind the counter.

But he still kept the flower on.

* * *

When Jaemin got home, his phone lit up with a notification from Instagram.

_Jungwooooo tagged you in a post._

He opened up his phone to see a picture of him and Jeno in the flower shop. Jeno was caressing his face and putting the flower on his ear. Jaemin instantly flushed at the memory.

He tapped on the comments.

_Jungwooooo: these two idiots._

_Injunie: oh my gooooooooood_

_Yutayuta: when did this happen jaemin didn’t tell me_

_Yerim: oh em gee my children are growing_

_Lele: gross they didn’t need to do that in front of mY salad_

_joY: as expected,,,jeno and jaemin would be that gross couple_

_Hyuck: I’m going to puke._

_Lucass: did jeno get a boyfriend?_

_Yongie: they’re so cute ;-;_

_Jenoslee: uh you weren’t supposed to see that_

_Bananajaems: how did you get that without us seeing?_

_Jungwooooo: it wasn’t that hard. You two were too busy staring into each other’s eyes._

Jaemin groaned and shut off his phone.

He wouldn’t actually admit if he went back later and liked the picture.

* * *

_Bitchlady: fuck you_

_Jaemin: oh hi Sumi._

_Bitchlady: how did you know it was me?_

_Jaemin: jeno gave me your number just in case things like this happened. Oh, and, you’re the only person that would actually text me ‘fuck you’._

_Bitchlady: …_

* * *

_Jenjen: I have something for you_

_Nana: why_

_Jenjen: because I can_

_Jenjen: come to the flower shop_

_Nana: fine_

Jaemin rolled off his bed and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed a couple cookies for the walk there, since it was about fifteen minutes.

When he reached the store, he could see Jeno’s motorcycle already there. He was talking to Jungwoo.

“Hello.”

Jeno turned around. “Hi, Jaemin.”

Jaemin walked over to him and handed him his unfinished cookie. “Here.”

“Ooh, thanks.” He shoved it in his mouth, and grinned. Thankfully, he grinned with a closed mouth.

“So, what am I? Chopped liver?”

Jaemin turned back to Jungwoo. “Sorry, Woo.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, and disappeared into the back again.

“Well, why am I here?”

“Oh, yeah!” Jeno went behind the counter and pulled out a bag.

“Here.”

Jaemin reached inside, and pulled out a large hamster plushie. Jaemin recognized this as the one from their little trip at the mall a few weeks earlier.

“You got me this?”

Jeno nodded. “Yep.”

Jaemin stared at him in shock. “Why?”

“Can’t I spoil my boyfriend?”

Jaemin scoffed, but hugged Jeno anyways. “Thank you.”

“Mhm. No problem. Now smile and pose.”

Jeno pulled out his phone. Jaemin shook his head, but smiled and hugged the plushie tightly.

Later, Jaemin saw that Jeno posted the photo on Instagram.

_Jenoslee: cute, right?_

_Injunie: you actually got him that?_

_Jenoslee: yeah it was forty bucks but it was worth it_

_Jungwooooo: so that’s what that was._

_Yongie: awwww they’re adorable_

_Jenoslee: yea my bf is pretty cute_

_Hyuck: bro you’ve never done that for me_

_Jenoslee: bro I still love you_

_Hyuck: ok I forgive you bro_

_Bananajaems: thank you jen <3333 _

_Jenoslee: no problem beautiful :)_

Jaemin suppressed a scream by burying his head in the plushie.

* * *

The relationship had been going on for three months now. Jaemin was pretty surprised, considering that when these things happened in the fanfics, they relationship stopped after like a few weeks because they ended up confessing to each other and got into a real one.

Although their dates were more like just two friends hanging out, at school was when they were ‘all over each other’. However, they’d never actually kissed on the lips, which Jaemin was kind of grateful for.

Jaemin would like to say he knew Jeno very well now, almost like they actually had been friends for years.

No one suspected that they were lying. Maybe everyone was just really dense, or everyone knew and were just playing with them.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jaemin turned his head to see Jungwoo standing with a flower pot in one hand, and another hand on his hip.

“Everything and nothing.”

“Hm, very cryptic.”

Jungwoo sat the flower pot in front of him. “Here. It’s yours to keep. I know you like amaryllis flowers.”

He winked, and Jaemin smiled fondly. “Thanks, Woo. Take a picture for me.”

Jaemin put on a grin, and held the pot in his hands. Jungwoo snapped a few pictures and handed Jaemin’s phone back to him.

“Alright, I’m off to the back. Have fun doing nothing!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. He went back on Instagram to post the photos.

_Bananajaems: @jungwooooo got me this! It’s so pretty~~~_

_joY: ooh what kind of flower is that?_

_Bananajaems: amaryllis! I’ll get you some when you get your butt home._

_Yongie: very pretty jaemin. I need to visit more :)_

_Bananajaems: yes, you do need to visit more_

_Yutayuta: is that the same flower from jungwoo’s post ;)_

_Bananajaems: …….._

_Jenoslee: so beautiful. Oh, I guess the flower is nice too._

_Bananajaems: babe stop_

_Injunie: I’m going to scream_

_Jisungpwark: right in front of my salad? @lele did I do it right_

_Lele: yes! Gj jisung. Also, you guys are so cute_

Jaemin shook his head, exasperated at the comments Jeno always left on his posts. Then, his phone lit up with a message.

_Jenjen: babe?_

_Nana: yeah_

_Jenjen: no I meant the comment_

_Nana: ohhh yeah it just slipped out_

_Nana: my bad_

_Jenjen: no. I like it. Keep it._

Jaemin bit down a squeal and hid his face in his hands. He resisted the urge to throw his phone, and muttered to himself.

“Stupid Jeno and stupid fake relationship, and stupid—”

“Who are you talking to?”

Jaemin’s head shot up at the familiar voice. He didn’t notice the shop bell ringing.

“Hey, Jeno. I’m just talking to myself. You know, the usual.”

Jeno set his things down, and sat down next to him. “No homework right?”

“Nope.”

“And the shop usually isn’t too busy…wanna go out?”

Jaemin shrugged. “Sure. Hey, Jungwoo? I’m going out.”

Jaemin heard a noise of confirmation, and they walked outside.

“Where are we going?”

“New café. You know which one.”

Jaemin huffed. “I’m not walking there.”

“I know. That’s why we’re taking my bike.”

Jaemin stared at it hesitantly, and then nodded. “Okay.”

Jeno handed him a helmet, and he timidly put his hands on Jeno’s waist. He heard Jeno scoff.

“Are you trying to fall off?”

He took Jaemin’s hands and put them around his torso. Jaemin blushed and buried his face into Jeno’s back.

“Ready?”

Jaemin nodded, and Jeno started up the motorcycle. They drove for about ten or fifteen minutes before arriving at the café. Jaemin hopped off, and his legs wobbled.

“I don’t know how to feel about motorcycles.”

“Pft. Sorry. I’ll bring my scooter next time.”

Jaemin shoved him, and Jeno laughed at him as he followed him into the café. They ordered, and then sat down next to each other at a random booth. Jaemin also ended up buying a slice of chocolate cake.

“Say ah.”

Jeno frowned at him, but still opened his mouth. Jaemin grinned, and ate the piece himself.

“You are the worst.”

Jaemin stuck his tongue out, but fed Jeno another piece. “There.”

“Thanks.” Jeno spoke through a mouthful of cake, sending crumbs flying.

“Jeno!”

“Sorry.”

Jaemin just wiped crumbs off of his chin, his hand lingering on his face. Jeno reached up, and enveloped Jaemin’s hand with his. Jaemin blushed, but twisted his fingers so they were laced with Jeno’s. He set them back down on the table.

“If you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve just said so.”

Jaemin tsk’d. “I was just cleaning your face.”

“Hm. But you’re still holding my hand, no?”

“It’s free real estate.”

Jaemin sipped on his milk tea, and felt Jeno’s thumb rubbing circles on his knuckles. It felt strangely calming.

The atmosphere was ruined though when Sumi and her friends sat down in front of them. Sumi inspected her nails, and her friends looked almost embarrassed.

“Are you kidding me?”

Jaemin instinctively shifted closer to Jeno. “Why are you sitting here?”

“Can’t we sit with our friends?”

Jeno looked pretty ticked off. “We’re not friends. Not anymore, Sumi. Why don’t you leave, and go fu—”

Jaemin squeezed his hand, telling him to shut up. “He’s saying please leave. We just want to enjoy our date.”

“Oh, so that’s what this is? I thought you two gave that up a while ago.”

Jaemin gritted his teeth. “Nope. He’s my boyfriend, and I’m his. Please leave us alone.”

Jeno abruptly stood up. “Let’s go.”

“No, Jeno. It’s fine. Let me talk.”

He pulled Jeno down. “Sumi, I’m sorry, but please leave us alone. Over the months, you’ve been constantly following us around. Stop.”

Sumi seemed to get angry. “You can’t stop me.”

“Yes, I can. Do you want to get kicked off the cheer team?”

Sumi grumbled at him and left, dragging one of her friends with her. One girl, Hyeri, stayed behind.

“I’m so sorry that she does this. I’ve been trying to stop her, but she threatened to leak my private information.”

Jaemin smiled kindly at her. “It’s alright, Hyeri. At least you tried. That’s enough for us.”

Hyeri reached over, and squeezed their hands comfortingly. “Keep making each other happy. You both deserve it.”

She got up and left, apologizing once more.

“She’s nice. I like her.”

“Yeah. She was really the only one I liked. Bonded with her over animals.”

“She just got so much more awesome.”

Jeno hummed. “Let’s get out of here.”

Jaemin threw their trash away, and tugged Jeno out of the stuffy café. It only got stuffy when they had their confrontation with Sumi.

Jeno drove them back to the flower shop. The store was locked, so he guessed Jungwoo left a long time ago. He took his keys, and stepped into the flower shop. Their bags were right where they left them.

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

Jaemin waved him off. “It’s fine.”

Jeno shook his head. “No. I’m really sorry about all of this. I dragged you in this, and now you have to deal with her. I-I’m sorry, Jaemin. I mean it.”

Jaemin’s gaze softened. “And I said it’s fine. Plus, I—”

“It’s not.”

Jaemin set down the things he was holding, and stepped out behind the counter, walking closer to Jeno.

“Jeno, I said it’s alright.”

“But I can’t help but feel horrible. You’ve been nothing but nice to me, and all I’ve done for you is let her bother you. I don’t even know how to make it up to you.”

Jaemin deflated, and stared at Jeno. He was looking at everywhere but Jaemin. But then Jaemin had an idea. He thought it might ruin their whole friendship, or make it better. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

“I know how you can.”

Jeno looked back up at him. “How?”

Jaemin stepped closer, and smoothed down the lapels of Jeno’s leather jacket, hands grabbing onto it. “Kiss me.”

Jeno stared at him. For a moment, Jaemin thought he’d really screwed it up, but then Jeno was leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. After only a few seconds, Jeno pulled away, but Jaemin pulled him back down. Jeno kissed him with a renewed fervor after the initial shock wore off, and backed him into the counter behind him. His hands trailed down Jaemin’s sides, eventually resting his palms on Jaemin’s hips, fingers teasing the edge of Jaemin’s shirt. Jaemin gasped as Jeno left light kisses down his neck, vaguely registering the counter digging into his back.

After a few more minutes of _whatever that was,_ they were both panting into each other’s shoulders.

“Wow.” Jaemin breathed out. Jeno chuckled lightly at him.

“I can’t say I was expecting that.”

“Me neither. Although, I should’ve. It always happens that way in the fanfics.”

“You’re still caught up in those?”

Jaemin pulled back and stared at Jeno. “And what about it?”

“Nothing.”

Jaemin lifted a hand to fix Jeno’s rumpled hair, courtesy of himself. He let his hand linger on Jeno’s cheekbone, and Jeno reached up to grab it. Jaemin smiled, the scene was reminiscent of earlier.

Jaemin tangled their fingers together. Instead of letting their hands drop, Jeno rested their hands on his chest. Right on top of his heart.

Jaemin felt his own heart rapidly thump along with Jeno’s. He loved a man that could be romantic. Well, who wouldn’t?

“Did I succeed?”

Jaemin tilted his head. “In what?”

“Making it up to you.”

Jaemin made a noise of uncertainty, and leaned closer, their noses touching.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you kiss me again, and I’ll see how I feel?”

Jeno nipped at his bottom lip playfully, making Jaemin giggle.

“If you insist."

* * *

Jaemin felt happy. Like, very happy. Although he and Jeno didn’t really discuss what the status of their relationship was currently, Jaemin was sure they were more than just friends now. After all, he was sure that all of those kisses weren’t on term with the fake-relationship.

He slipped on a white shirt and blue cardigan, and grabbed his backpack. He kissed his mom and cat goodbye, and shoved a piece of avocado toast in his mouth on his way out. He stopped to pick up coffee on the way to class, and finished it on the way there.

“Hey, Jun!”

Renjun smiled at him and jogged over to him. “How’s that thing with Jeno going? Sumi’s bitching again.”

Jaemin had told Renjun what had been going on two weeks into the thing. Renjun suspected that they weren’t telling the full truth, and Jaemin confessed. It felt nice having someone to rant to. Only he and Donghyuck knew, since Donghyuck was Jeno’s best friend.

“Uh…” Jaemin’s ears turned red.

“What happened?”

“Nothing!”

At that moment, Jeno decided to walk over, kissing Jaemin’s cheek. “Hey there, beautiful.”

Jeno pulled him into his side by the waist, and Jaemin leaned into the touch. “Hey, babe.”

Renjun peered at them strangely, and his eyes lit up in realization. “Something happened between you two.”

Jeno shook his head vigorously. “No. Nope. Nothing.”

Renjun gave him a shit-eating grin. “I know something happened. I’m _so_ telling Donghyuck.”

He ran off without letting Jeno or Jaemin stop him. Jeno just sighed. “He always knows.”

“Yeah. Can’t really blame him. We’re not secretive. You called me beautiful when no one else was paying attention, and I called you babe.”

“Yeah, yeah. Technicalities.”

“Are we going to talk about…”

Jeno scrunched his nose. “Yeah. Not now. We got trouble.”

Jaemin immediately understood, and groaned. _Why was it always before school?_

“What do you want?”

Sumi stalked up to them, and smirked. “I have dirt on you two.”

Jaemin sighed. “And why do you need dirt on us? So we can break up? How does that make sense to you?”

“Oh no, this is to ruin your lives.” She showed her phone screen to them. It was in the flower shop, and they were…kissing. She must’ve followed them there.

“The store says closed, yet you’re in there. You broke in. So, admit this whole thing was fake and I won’t release the story.”

Jaemin blinked, and looked back up at Jeno. “Is she serious?”

Jeno snorted, and buried his face in Jaemin’s hair. “Oh my god, Jaemin. Hold me, I’m going to pass out.”

The students around the area were all watching them now. Jaemin and Jeno were shaking with the giggles they tried to force down. Sumi’s eye ticked as she watched them.

“What are you laughing at?”

Jaemin wiped away a tear, and calmed down. “We didn’t break in. My friend Jungwoo owns the store. Therefore, I have the keys.”

He reached into his pocket, and dangled a pair of keys in front of her face. Seeing her anger-distorted face made him laugh inside, and he thought maybe stretching the truth wouldn’t hurt. He technically did co-own the store. “Oh, and, I co-own the store. I wouldn’t call that breaking in.”

Jeno doubled over, nearly wheezing. “Oh my god, this is gold. Everyone, this is my amazing boyfriend! Look at him, he’s a successful business owner at junior year. And this is Sumi, who accused him of breaking into his own store!”

The crowd started chuckling at Jeno’s antics, before dispersing, and going back to their own conversations. It was a good way of starting their day; drama and humor. What more could a high school student body want?

Sumi, however, was not having it. “Fuck you.”

“Only Jeno can do that.”

Jeno choked, and turned bright red. The remaining students still watching ‘ooh’ed. “Jaemin. Let’s not leak our personal life now, please?”

Jaemin laughed, and Sumi took his wrist, pulling him along.

“Hey! Leave him alone!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Jeno. She just wants to talk.”

Jaemin let himself be pulled into an abandoned classroom.

“What’s up?”

Sumi took a shaky breath. And immediately started sobbing.

“Oh! I, er…”

Jaemin awkwardly stood there while Sumi continued to cry, and passed her tissues. He felt bad for her.

“Are you okay?”

Sumi nodded, and sniffed.

“What’s wrong?”

Sumi threw the tissues away. “Let me explain. I really, really liked Jeno. I thought he liked me too. But he never gave me the attention I wanted. So, I-I thought kissing Hajoon would make him jealous so he would care about me more. I guess he had enough, and broke up with me. Then I figured he realized he deserved better and started dating you instead. I was just so jealous of you. You put each other in your bios, you were affectionate in public, he showed you off. I mean, you were on his Instagram. For the entire time we were dating, he never did that for me. He showed that he loved you…and I wanted that. I never got it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sumi shook her head and smiled bitterly. “I even hated you for being so incredibly nice. I’ve been terrible to you for months but here you are apologizing to me.”

Jaemin laughed. “I said some pretty mean things too. I mean, I just humiliated you. I kind of just assumed everything. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize. If anything, I deserved it. I’m really sorry, Jaemin. I hope we can forget about this. I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

“I forgive you.”

Sumi looked at him incredulously. “What?”

“I forgive you. High school is supposed to not suck, and if I was hung up over this for the rest of high school, it’d be useless. It was a mistake, and it didn’t ruin my life. So, I forgive you.”

Sumi stared at him, shocked. “Oh. Thank you, Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiled brightly at her. “No problem, Sumi. I hope one day you will find someone that’s right for you. You really deserve it.”

Sumi gave him a tiny smile, and Jaemin walked out of the classroom. Class was already in session, so Jaemin was going to be late now. His physics teacher was going to kill him.

It was worth it. The soft smile that Sumi gave him while silently passing him a pencil made him smile too.

* * *

During lunch, he didn’t see Jeno anywhere. He thought that was weird, usually Jeno was always waiting for him like a lost puppy. Jaemin didn’t mind, and sat with Renjun and Donghyuck. He saw Sumi sitting by herself, and he called her over.

“Hey, Sumi!”

She looked surprised he called her over. “Uh, hi. Why’d you call me over?”

“Well, we’re friends now, right? So, we should get to know each other.”

For the rest of the lunch, Jaemin and Sumi talked. Jaemin found that Sumi was actually very sweet and funny. He saw why Jeno asked her out in the first place.

“Yeah, Sumi. It was great talking to you! We should do this more. See you tomorrow!”

Sumi waved, and walked off to her class. He pulled out his phone and went on Instagram. He decided to post a little message on his story.

_Hey, it’s me, Jaemin! @tsumi is actually really nice and sweet and funny. Please don’t give her a hard time. Or else._

He grinned as he clicked post, but that was shot down as the passing period bell rang. Jaemin groaned when he realized he had calculus. When the class began, Jeno was nowhere in sight.

There was a note on his desk where he usually sat, so Jaemin grabbed it.

_Nana, I know you took this. I’m skipping for a good reason, I swear! I’ll see you later today, I promise._

_-Jeno_

Jaemin rolled his eyes.

He better have a good reason for leaving Jaemin alone in calculus.

* * *

Jaemin sat in the flower shop, twirling a flower in between his fingers. School had been let out for at least an hour already. Jeno hadn’t shown up yet. Jungwoo was sick, and the pollen from the flowers would make his nose worse. So, Jaemin was alone.

Jaemin was about to go water the plants out back when the shop bell rang. Jaemin looked up and saw Jeno standing there.

“Finally. I was getting bored.”

Jeno chuckled, and walked closer. Jaemin saw him holding things behind his back.

“What are you hiding?”

Jeno shushed him. “I was getting to that. So, you know, I was missing for like half a day. It was for a good cause. I hope. Anyways, I did a little bit of homework to research flowers. I already knew a couple since you taught me about them. But your shop was the only one around here so I drove significantly further to get these.”

He gave Jaemin a bouquet of flowers. Jaemin was surprised that the colors matched. After the initial shock, he started analyzing what they meant.

_Red carnation, pride and admiration._

_Amaryllis, splendid beauty._

_White chrysanthemum, truth and loyalty._

_Lily, purity._

_Peony, bashfulness and compassion._

_White hyacinth, loveliness._

_White rose, innocence._

It was almost like a confession. Jaemin looked back up at Jeno, who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, almost like he was embarrassed. It only confirmed his thoughts. Jaemin stared wide eyed at Jeno. “Am I going crazy, or you…”

Jeno blushed and revealed the thing in his other hand. It was just a little, navy-blue box.

“Jeno, what—”

“So, I like you. A lot. Dare I say, I might even love you. I-I don’t know how it happened, but it did. It definitely wasn’t supposed to. But I really am not complaining.” Jeno opened a box and took out a bracelet with a small charm on it. He handed it over to Jaemin. It was insanely pretty; the chain was silver and the charm was glass.

Jaemin looked at the charm closer, and saw that it was a rose. _Love. A feeling of longing. A feeling of wanting someone to be yours._

“I think you get the message? I hope. Oh boy, I am really bad at this. I’m sorry—”

Jaemin leaned forward and pressed a short and sweet kiss on Jeno’s cheek. “I love it. Thank you.”

Jeno looked like he was short-circuiting. “Wait, you—”

“Yes. I accept whatever you’re trying to ask me.”

Jeno gaped at him. “Seriously?”

Jaemin set down the bouquet and bracelet. “Yep. One hundred percent. Now stop staring at me like a madman and kiss me.”

Jeno snapped out of whatever daze he was in and scooped Jaemin up in his arms, catching Jaemin by surprise and making him yelp. He kissed Jaemin gently, making Jaemin’s heart melt. This kiss was different from their last one in the flower shop. That one was filled with desire.

This one, it was something entirely _different._ It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t intense; but it was like a fuzzy sweater on a winter day or a warm cup of hot chocolate in the mornings.

“Wow. You’re actually my boyfriend now? For real?”

Jaemin nodded, kissing Jeno’s nose. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“I guess I did succeed.”

“In what?”

“Making it up to you.”

Jaemin sighed. “Not really. You left me alone in calculus.”

Jeno grinned. “Well, then. What can I do to make it up to you, beautiful?”

Jaemin gripped the lapels of Jeno’s jacket, and leaned into ghost his lips over Jeno’s. “I think you can start by kissing me.”

Jeno set him down, and pushed him against the counter, pulling his body flush against his. Jeno nuzzled Jaemin’s cheek with his nose, eliciting a soft laugh.

“If you insist.”

* * *

Bonus:

Jeno decided to post a picture of Jaemin wearing the bracelet. Their fingers were intertwined.

_Jenoslee: only mine._

_Lucass: oh my_

_Jungwooooo: IS THAT A FUCKING ROSE_

_jungjaehyun: am I seeing this with my own two eyes_

_Injunie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH @hyuck_

_Hyuck: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Winsquared: holy mother of god_

_Yutayuta: whipped_

_Mrmoon: jeno who is this you never told me you had a bf_

_Johnnysuhhhh: god ur old. Keep up._

_Jenoslee: lmao_

_Bunbundoyoung: lee jeno. I leave insta and social media for four months and I come back to you having a boyfriend?_

_Jenoslee: uhhhhhh it’s a long story. Welcome back!_

And if that post wasn’t enough, Jaemin had to add to the fire. He posted a picture of him and Jeno, but you can only see from their chins to mid-torso. Jaemin wore Jeno’s hoodie, and Jeno was kissing his neck. There were already red marks blooming on his exposed collarbones.

_Bananajaems: only yours._

_Injunie: DSUGHLIUFGLIUHDSGAUFHDKSFHIOADFDHFIOW @hyuck_

_Hyuck: DSFLBGAASDFHDSUFHDLIFHDSFHAGDSHADSGHHDFG_

_Bunbundoyoung: are you the bf?_

_Bananajaems: aha yeah. Nice to meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you. Thanks for keeping Jeno out of trouble for so long ^^_

_Bunbundoyoung: I like him, jeno. Keep him @jenoslee_

_Jenoslee: yeah, don’t worry. I love him a lot._

_Bananajaems: I love you too._

_Lele: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Qikun: jaemin this probably isn’t appropriate_

_Bananajaems: come onnnn I have a private_

_Jenoslee: baby, I love you, but you said this photo was just for us. Now the entire school knows. You realize most of them follow you?_

_Bananajaems: very aware, honey._

_Jenoslee: oh man the teachers are going to end up finding out_

_Bananajaems: how in the world is that going to happen_

_Jenoslee: I’m paranoid_

_Bananajaems: I know. I figured after the third time you made me check my door was locked after you left my house._

_Jenoslee: but what if something happens to you :(_

_Bananajaems: omg jeno I’m fine_

_Jenoslee: but babeeeeeeeeee_

_Bananajaems: relax. Now come over I want cuddles and kisses_

_Jenoslee: be there in 5_

_Bananajaems: YOU LIVE 10 MINUTES AWAY_

_Jenoslee: the things I do for you._

_Bananajaems: NO_ —

_Jenoslee: I’m joking. Be there in 10. Love ya_

_Bananajaems: love you more_

_Jenoslee: love you the most_

_Lucass: can yall be disgusting in imessage or dms? Some of us don’t care_

_Injunie: obviously you care since you liked the picture and commented cas, now shut up and let them be cute_

_Hyuck: renjun, #1 nomin stan_.

_Markle: jaemin what the fuck_

_Bananajaems: hi?_

_Yangsquared: when I get back from Germany we are having a talk_

_Bananajaems: alright alright. I miss you <3_

_Xiaoxiaojun: I was not aware of the fact you had a boyfriend. Am I a joke to you?_

_Henderythedonkey: dude we’re in the same boat jaemin I thought we were friends_

_Bananajaems: ok first of all you never asked! And that means you should visit more ;)_

_Tsumi: I didn’t need to see that lol_

_Bananajaems: don’t look haha_

_Tsumi: how can I not? You guys are cute_

_Bananajaems: don’t be bitter girly. I saw you with minho ;)_

_Tsumi: shhhhhhhh_

_Jenoslee: did you set her up on a date again_

_Tsumi: in his defense I had fun_

_Jenoslee: nana, you really are something else._

_Jenoslee: but I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Bananajaems: I know. I love you tooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Hyuck: you guys have said that at least three times in this comment section alone. How?_

_Injun: let them be._

_Bananajaems: I love you and jun too hyuck!_

_Hyuck: I’m crying jaemin is so precious I love you too_

_Injunie: aw man I’m sobbing jaemin ily best friend_

_Jenoslee: you see what I mean? It’s impossible not to love him_

_Bananajaems: ok jeno get off your phone and kiss me_

_Jenoslee: if you insist._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I didn't think that this would turn out to be this long but then again when do things ever go my way
> 
> anyways thanks so much for reading <333


End file.
